dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Molo75/Top 10 best forms in the game
(Note that this was made before the update that added dark human, unstable, ssj4, white namekian and golden cooler) Okay so first this is just my opinion so please dont hate me after reading this. Also i rank these on how long they are usefull in the game, their stat increase, ki drain, ki max, heal, and how usefull i think they are in a fight. Number 10 fullpower super saiyan So this might come as surprise since it does not have a big stat increase and does not increase your ki max but other than that its a good form. If you dont want to start a fight or just stand around in your best form it can be nice to just be in fullpower super saiyan since it does not have a ki drain and it helps with the weaker base form that saiyans have by adding those 50 extra to all stats. Number 9 power boost Its basically fullpower super saiyan but better. Yes it does not add as many stats but with the stronger base form and the fact that its always gonna have no ki drain and not have a two minute cooldown like fullpower super saiyan makes me put it at the number 9 spot. Number 8 god namekian There is not much to say here its the strongest form in space with high ki max good stats and a good heal so yeah thats why its at the number 8 spot. Number 7 god human So this is an interresting one because if humans did not have kaiokenx100 this would not be on the list. So it has decent stats and a pretty good heal but low ki max. The way i see it kaiokenx100 is not supposed to be the form you use the most it should be used like ultra instinct you start a fight in god human and if you hold out for two minutes you can transform into kaiokenx100 get a 60% health and 40% ki boost and higher stats than god human yes it has a big health drain but if you go on the offensive this might be what saves you in a fight plus if you have ui or mui when you get low on health and ki in kaiokenx100 you can use that aswell and you can keep fighting for even longer. And if you have mui and enough ki max you can even get a heal from kaiokenx100 again when mui runs out and again keep fighting and if you have not beaten your opponent after all of that well then you are pretty bad. i know this was more about kaiokenx100 than god human but still none of these two forms would be as good if not for the other one. Number 6 ui Well this might not be a form in your opinion but i would say its close enough. So it has decent stats infinite ki max when using moves and you use it when you get low on health and ki keeping you in the fight for longer but it has a big ki drain and if you dont finish the fight before you run out of ki you are a as good as dead. Number 5 mui So its just an upgraded ui with higher stats and less ki drain so the same things i said about ui goes here too. I will say that this i so expensive that it takes a long time to get but i still think its better than ui. Number 4 super saiyan rose So it has high stats and good ki max and even tho it replaces blue kaioken i still think its the best form for prestige one. Number 3 demon namekian So you probably did not expect this to be at number 3 but let me explain. So it has pretty high stats more or less infinite ki max and a good heal. If used with regenaration you can get to more or less full health and ki. There is not much else to say its just a really underrated form even tho it is one of the strongest. Number 2 super saiyan blue kaiokenx10 Were you expecting anything else i think its pretty clear why this is the number 2 it has the highest stats in the game only shared with two other forms where one is another saiyan form and the other one you cant use all the time. It has good ki max but it also has a little health drain but nobody cares since most people will be dead after a couple attacks. Number 1 complete super saiyan blue (super vegeta blue) You already knew this was gonna be number one its the already op blue kaioken but with its only flaw removed the health drain it has insane stats and good ki max the other race dont have a form that even comes close to this stat wise other than mui which cant be used nearly as much as this. All of this makes this the number 1 best form in the game. Category:Blog posts